callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector
The Vector is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghosts. It was also seen in early trailers of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, the Vector is often found in use by enemies, most notably by the forces of the Ultranationalist Party, more specifically, the Spetsnaz, the Arctic Forces, and Shadow Company. It can be seen with multiple attachments and camouflages throughout the campaign. Multiplayer The Vector has the highest rate of fire and lowest recoil of any submachine gun in the game. The Vector also deals the lowest damage per shot than any other weapon found in the game. The Vector is generally considered to be the one of the easiest submachine guns to use at long range given its low recoil. Despite its submachine gun status, it excels in more open maps, where medium to long range combat is required. The Vector combines the long range accuracy of an assault rifle with the high mobility, fire rate, and hip fire accuracy of a submachine gun, blurring the line between the two weapon types. Despite these advantages, the Vector has some flaws. As the Vector burns through ammo due to its high rate of fire, Extended Magazines or the Scavenger Pro perk can be very helpful as this allows the player to continue achieving more kills in a life, or allows the player to kill more enemies before needing to reload. Bear in mind that the Extended Magazines will not increase the player's total ammo but only rounds per magazine. Sleight of Hand is also effective if Scavenger Pro or Extended Magazines are not available, although the reserved ammo will still be used quickly. The Silencer can also be effective since the player would not lose much power even if a silencer is used as it will almost always kill in five shots without Stopping Power, or four shots with it. In Hardcore, the Vector's high rate of fire makes it a very deadly weapon, since it requires two shots to kill at any distance without Stopping Power, and one shot with Stopping Power at close range in normal circumstances. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery Vector MW2.png|The Vector. Vector Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights. Vector Reload MW2.png|Reloading the Vector. Vector cocking MW2.png|Cocking Vector Folding Stock MW2.png|The Vector's folding stock. Vector 3rd person MW2.PNG|Third person model. MW2 Vector Suppressed with ACOG Sight.png|The Vector in the mission intro to "Just Like Old Times". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Vector was seen in some early trailers of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Also, the Vector's textures as well as menu icon can be found in the game files. Vector buttstock early trailer MW3.jpg|Vector's butt stock in an early Modern Warfare 3 trailer. Vector cut menu icon MW3.png|Cut menu icon Vector cut texture MW3.png|Texture Vector cut texture 2 MW3.png|Ditto Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Vector returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as the Vector K10. It is very similar to the Vector from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as it shares the same animations and uses a similar model, the only notable differences are the Vector K10 now holds 36 rounds rather than its original 30 and the foregrip is now missing without the specific attachment, whereas in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it was attached by default. Multiplayer The Vector K10 is unlocked at Level 16, making it the third submachine gun to be unlocked. The Vector K10 is a very balanced submachine gun, potent at close quarters combat but suffering outside of close quarters due to its poor range and damage. The damage is lower than the PDW-57 or the MSMC, so shot placement is key in order to compensate for its lower time to kill. It is tied with the Chicom CQB for the lowest recoil of any submachine gun with a rate of fire above 937 RPM by default, unless the Rapid Fire attachment is used. This raises the rate of fire to 1420 RPM. The recoil is relatively manageable and dependably controllable at close ranges. Despite this, the vertical recoil makes landing the required number of shots to kill at longer ranges more difficult, although the high center speed allows the Vector K10 to remain usable when burst fired. Since the Vector K10 has low damage, equipping a Suppressor has lesser effect on its time to kill than higher damage guns. It does possess the quickest reload-cancel time, although the difference is not significant when compared to others of its class. In conclusion, the Vector K10 has decent stats in almost all categories, but few that topple its peers. It is very comparable to the MP7, only with a lower recoil pattern, slightly less range, and different iron sights. As such, use of this weapon will likely come down to which recoil pattern or iron sights the user prefers. The Vector K10 gains an unusual benefit from Select Fire, not only does the attachment turn the Vector K10 into a two round burst submachine gun,but it also boosts the Vector K10's firerate to 1250 RPM and lowers the recoil significantly. While this can put a player at a disadvantage at close range due to the need to manually tap the trigger,it also allows the player to eliminate enemies at surprising ranges with greater accuracy and a faster time to kill than normal due to the firerate boost that the Vector K10 gains. Overall, the Vector K10 is a solid weapon and despite its average stats, it can be quite effective at close range and can compete with other weapons in its class. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *Millimeter Scanner (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery Vector K10 BOII.png|The Vector K10. Vector K10 iron sights BOII.png|Iron Sights. Vector K10 reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Vector K10 Third Person BOII.png|Third person view of the Vector that is equipped with Reflex Sight and Silencer. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Vector reappears in Ghosts under the name Vector CRB. It has a black finish rather than the tan finish seen in the previous games, and has a magazine size of 32 rounds. The Player starts out with a Vector CRB in Federation Day and Severed Ties. Overview The Vector plays similiar to an assault rifle in most cases, as it is much more competetive at medium ranges than most other weapons in its class. It has the highest close range damage of any SMG, and is only beat out in long range damage by the MTAR-X, although the Vector CRB has arguably less recoil. The powerful .45 ACP round allows for higher damage and wall penetration, at the cost of the lowest fire rate in class. The Vector is a versatile weapon that, although it isn't as capable as other SMG's in close range, can compete against assault rifles up to medium, and, under the right circumstances, even long range. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery Vector CRB CODG.png|Vector in first person. Vector CRB iron sights CODG.png|Iron sights Vector CRB pick-up animation CODG.png|Vector's folding stock being unfolded. Vector CRB reloading CODG.png|Reloading the Vector CRB. Vector CRB Gold reloading CoDG.png|Gold Camouflage applied to Vector CRB. Vector CRB Federation Day CoDG.png|Vector CRB in Federation Day. Trivia General *The Vector has a slightly different name in each of its appearances. In Modern Warfare 2, it is just called the "Vector", while in Black Ops II it is named the "Vector K10" and in Ghosts it's renamed to the "Vector CRB". It also has a slightly different foregrip in each of its appearances, having a traditional vertical stick grip in Modern Warfare 2, no foregrip in Black Ops II and angled foregrip in Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The words "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" are etched into the back of the weapon. *The orange color in fall camouflage for the Vector is slightly darker because the light grey in the texture files is slightly darker. *The player's hand model goes through the Vector's magazine housing. While this error can't be seen normally, it can clearly be seen while reloading and spinning to the left with a high sensitivity. *Strangely, the brass casings on the cartridges inside the Vector's magazine are black. These casings are also 2D. *In the Act III misson "Just Like Old Times", the Player starts the mission with a Vector sporting a unique black finish instead of the default tan. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Despite possessing recoil mitigation, the Vector will still have a considerable kick when aimed down the sights; this includes certain sights such as the Target Finder. This makes the Vector somewhat difficult to use for headshots. *The reload animation and the drawing animation for the Vector K10 is identical to the reload and drawing animation of its counterpart from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The reload animation is also shared with the STG-44. *On the side of the gun, it is possible to see ".45 ACP" written. *On the back side of the magazine, there is an engraving exactly the same as the back of the MPL; the two M's on two sides of a cube. Also, there is writing that says ".45" on the top of the magazine. *With the Select Fire Attachment, the Vector K10 fires two bullets in burst mode, instead of the usual three, similar to the AN-94. *In burst mode (with Select Fire equipped), pressing the 'fire' button rapidly can actually make the Vector K10 fire faster than its fully automatic's rate of fire. *The name "K10" actually refers to the later Kriss K10, which is a slightly different SMG based on the Vector design. However, the in-game model is still that of a Vector. Call of Duty: Ghosts *Vector CRB has an iron sight similar to the M4A1's from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. **Similarly, the Vector CRB seems to have a grip by default, much like the M4A1 from all installments of the Modern Warfare series. *Unlike previous variants of the Vector, the Ghosts variant has a black finish instead of the usual tan one. *Shown in its description, the Vector has the highest damage and penetration out of all SMG's, despite it having low damage compared to other SMG's in its previous variants. *The "CRB" designates this weapon as being the civilian legal variant of the Vector, which is semi-auto only with a longer 16 inch barrel. However the in-game appearance of the weapon lacks both of these features, and is that of a standard Vector. References de:Vector es:Vector pl:Vector ru:Vector Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Submachine Guns